


You can lean on my arm as you break my heart..

by D4DSCHLATT



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling Out of Love, Partial song fic, Protective Characters, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, also based off therefore you and me a little, also partially based off I don't smoke, falling in and out of love, gets sorta sad, ghostbur at one point too wow, i made this at 2 AM listening to mitski bear with me, marabelles in denial about her sons death, marabelles perspective mainly, mentions of death tw!, no one is entirely a good person, takes place in the arctic kingdom, this seems stupid but trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4DSCHLATT/pseuds/D4DSCHLATT
Summary: You thought this would last longer, you loved him, he loved you too.So why does he keep coming back to tell you nothing but pain?
Relationships: Ph1lza/THE FUCKING SAMSUNG FRIDGE but not really the fridge
Kudos: 1





	You can lean on my arm as you break my heart..

You thought this would last longer, you loved him, he loved you too.

So why does he keep coming back to tell you nothing but pain?

The home often got cold, whether it be the snow blowing up outside or the loneliness you often shared with the large cabin. No matter what, _it was always cold._ You didn't mind it of course, you often got as cold as freezer just naturally, but the constant silence and loneliness of the home could drive you right down to piercing your very heart with ice. You tried to ignore it of course, sitting at a table all bundled up in your absent husbands cloak and staring off, you couldn't help but think. Were you too ever really in love? He always told you he did, but with all the absences, coming home at odd times injured, bloodied, or distraught, and never telling you what happened or why he was in that state, you never knew. He didn't tell you much, in fact _barely anything_. But you can't think about this, not now, you have to get ready for your kids to come home, Techno, ~~Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo,~~ and Ranboo could be home any minute now! They should be able to see their mother, happy like she should be! You waltzed around the home, it was a nice build. You were always so proud of Techno for making it. You smiled, although it didn't feel genuine, you just kept smiling as you began preparing food, the home, everything for your family. 

~~The time dragged on for forever, but you just kept waiting, waiting for nothing and no one. Wilbur wasn't coming back, Tubbo wasn't coming back, Tommy wasn't coming back.~~

The door creaked open, you almost sprung up. You were so happy, it was Wilbur! And Tommy, Tubbo, it was all of them! They were coming to give you a hug! 

But, that never happened. Like a clock without its hands, you were stuck. You're in denial, you don't want to accept that they were gone. You didn't want to accept Wilbur was dead, you couldn't think of the young boy who would run to you to tell you about the things he learned on his guitar or the boy that would help take care of you when you couldn't. You didn't want to accept Tubbo was long gone from the family, probably with a new family in L'Manburg. You didn't want to accept Tommy was exiled, not even allowed to see anyone, or go anywhere. You couldn't accept Techno was trying to destroy nations, it wasn't like him, it wasn't like the sweet boy who used to help you in the gardens, or help you with housework when he knew it was too much for you. 

You couldn't accept that Phil wasn't the man you married.

You were caught in a delusion, one you couldn't wake from. As a result of trusting, as a result of being betrayed, you didn't want to leave your imaginary world. You didn't want to leave the one space where everything was alright, where you were in love, where your kids were actually alive! So, we can live? We can die? It doesn't matter in the end, _you're still covered in bandages and tears._ They hug you, they embrace you, they reassure you. You're caught up in these thoughts, so deeply, you don't even notice. You can't notice, you're stuck there. Just stuck in a constant loop of watching, pretending they're alright. What do you know? And, what will you choose? You wanted to know that these were just delusions, but you wanted to stay in them. 

You weren't okay, but that was fine. As long as you could see them, you didn't care how you were. You gave a laugh through your tears, you didn't care anymore.

The door opens.


End file.
